I'll do anything about you
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: ¿Puede una ruptura causar el nacimiento de un héroe y una asesina en serie? RxR
1. Prologo

**I'll do anything for you**

**Titulo: **I'll do anything for you (Haría cualquier cosa por tí)

**Autora:** Robipoo

**Genero:** Violencia, Matanza, Sangre, Escenas explicitas y Romance

**Notas:** Si bueno creo que este fic sera algo fuerte para los menores. Pero bueno hace tiempo que quería probar hacer algo así xD Digamos que escribir solo humor, tristeza y romance harta ¡Quiero algo nuevo! Y salio esto n.n

**Advertencia: **Si yo de nuevo con mis advertencias. Como es de esperarse de mi este fic se trata de **Robin y Raven** y les dire lo mismo que ya les he dicho. Si no les gusta esta pareja omítanse a leer mi fic. En dado caso que a pesar de que no te gusta esta pareja leas mi fic no me vengan a decir cosas del **Robin y Starfire** ¿Esta bien? ¿Si? Perfecto. Me alegra que nos entendamos n.ñ

**Disclaimer:** Ustedes lo saben. Yo lo se. El pueblo americano lo sabe. Teen Titans no es mío si no de Marv Wolfman

**Summary: **¿Puede una ruptura causar el nacimiento de un héroe y una asecina en serie? RxR

**I'll do anything for you**

**(**_Haría cualquier cosa por ti**)** _

**PROLOGO**

– ¿Por qué lo haces? –Su voz sonaba cortante y llena de frialdad –Dime ¿Por qué lo haces? –Repite su pregunta. El chico frente suyo solamente se da la vuelta.

–Es complicado Rachel –Menciona quedamente.

–Eso no contesta a mi pregunta _Grayson_ –Vocifero con despreció al mencionar la última palabra.

El chico frente suyo al escuchar su apellido salir de aquellos delicados labios supo en que situación se encontraba. No tenía salida. Y seguir engañándola ya no valía la pena. Era tiempo de levantar aquel velo de mentiras. Quitarle la venda de sus lavandas orbes. Aquella venda que él le coloco en base a engaños.

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –Pregunta con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

– ¡Si maldita sea! ¡Eso ha sido lo que te he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo! –Grito al fin. Ya no podía soportar aquella actitud que estaba demostrando el hombre que alguna vez dijo amar.

–Es bastante sencilla la respuesta –Comienza a decir –Lo hago por que yo ya no te amo Rachel –Aquella palabras para la pelilavanda fueron como pequeñas dagas incrustándosele en el corazón. Su voz sonaba fría. Escasa de sentimiento alguno. De alguno que no fuese la indiferencia.

–No… –Dijo quedamente dando un pasó hacía atrás – ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No! Son mentiras ¡Tú aún me amas! ¡Lo se! –Gritaba histéricamente. Colocando sus manos en sus orejas y se hinco al suelo sollozando.

Grayson dio unos pasos al frente. Se hinco para estar a la altura de la pelilavanda. Con una mano tomo el mentón de la joven y lo elevo para que esta lo mirase a los ojos.

–Mírame Rachel –Pide amablemente. Pero esta no lo hace. Era como si mirase a la nada – ¡Mírame te digo! –Exigió elevando un poco la voz el pelinegro.

La joven obedece y le mira. Lo único que podía ver a través de aquellos azulados ojos era la nada. No había nada en ellos. Ni siquiera aquel brillo que le caracterizaba. Estaban opacos. _Sombríos_ era la palabra para describirlos.

–Ya no te amo –Empezó a decir de nuevo –No me busques. No me llames. Olvídate de que alguna vez existió un hombre llamado Dick Grayson –Cada palabra era expresada con suma frialdad. Tanta que incluso las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo eran más calidas que ellas.

El pelinegro chico soltó con delicadeza la barbilla de la joven y se levanto para así darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre las sombras de la ciudad. Rachel simplemente seguía ahí en el suelo. Solo miraba como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el duro y frío concreto que era la calle.

–Dick… –Comenzó a decir. Su voz sonaba cortante. Y es que un nudo en la garganta se le había formado al haber reprimido las ganas de llorar –Dick… yo te… yo te… ¡TE ODIO!-Grito al fin. Ya no podía más. El corazón le dolía eso era cierto. Pero aquellas palabras que le revelo el pelinegro fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Había estallado al fin en la cólera.

El pelinegro al escuchar tales palabras siendo expresadas con sumo odio. Detuvo su pasó. Solo eso, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darse la vuelta para encarar a la pelilavanda. En su rostro una sonrisa de ironía y por sobretodo cínica se dibujaba en sus labios.

– ¿Me odias? –Repite lo dicho por la chica –Es curioso… eso era exactamente lo que quería que sintieras por mí –Menciona al fin y continua caminando hasta perderse entre las sombras.

Las gotas de lluvia no cesaban. Incluso pudo sentir que incremento la tormenta. Las lágrimas que había reprimido ahora bañaban todo su rostro. Fundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé el Prologo esta corto, pero espero a ver si les deje picados o no jeje.. prometo que el primer capitulo lo subire lo más pronto posible n.n... Gracias a quienes se tomaron la moelstia de leer y muchas gracias aún más por los que se toman la molestía de dejarme un review n.n

**atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**

**Alias: Ed**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Jojo me cuesta creer que llegue a tener casi 5 comentarios en un solo día xD! yBueno, bueno aquí les tengo el primer capitulo. Realmente no tengo nada que decir más que en este capi no hay nada fuerte (o al menos yo lo vi así) Mmm ¡Oh si! No olviden dejar su amado comentario n.n (Pueden hasta ser malos comentario. comentario es comentario jaja XD) Etto… creo que es todo. Disfruten el capi n.n

**Capitulo 1: Things Change (**_**L**as cosas cambian_**)**

Corría. Corría para poder continuar con vida. Corría para que así ese demonio no pudiese atraparlo. Porque de eso huía. De un demonio. Un demonio cuya razón inexistente era asesinar a personas como el.

Era cierto, no podía decir que era un santo. No podía decir que fue uno de los mejores hombres que piso la tierra. Pero su pecado no fue tan grave como para merecer la muerte ¿Quién era aquel demonio como para juzgar quienes merecían el don de la vida y quienes no? No era nadie. Solo era un enviado del mal. Uno que intentaba revelarse ante sus raíces y su fuente de existencia.

–Se acabo el camino –Menciona una voz fría a sus espaldas.

–No. No por favor. No me mates –Suplicaba aquel hombre, al cabo de haberse dado la vuelta. Estaba atrapado.

–Escorias como tú, no merecen vivir –Le dijo. Aquella voz sonaba tan fría, tan escasa de sentimiento alguno. Tanto que incluso aquel hombre llego a sentir frío. A pesar de ser una noche calida.

–Por favor. Juro que no lo volveré hacer nada malo. Por favor ten compasión –Continuaba con sus suplicas.

–Lo siento no hay compasión –Luego de esas palabras reino el silencio.

Aquel demonio desprendió un aura negra que elimino de una manera rápida aquel criminal. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera sentido dolor alguno o que sus restos no estuviesen esparcidos por todo el callejón en el que se encontraban.

Todo el lugar apestaba ahora a sangre. Ya no se podía percibir aquel molesto aroma a humedad o la peste de la basura. Si no que ahora todo ese repugnante lugar olía al metálico liquido rojo fuente de la vida. Y no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento ante lo que había hecho. Ni sentía alguna clase de importancia entre si lo que había hecho fue algo bueno o no ¿Para que cuestionarse aquello? Ya no valía la pena.

–No puedo creerlo –Se escucho una voz desde el tejado. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba – ¿Esto es a lo que te dedicas ahora? ¿Asesinar a criminales de segunda? –Pregunta con mofa

Esa voz. Esa voz era inolvidable para su persona. No importa cuanto tiempo transcurriera. No importa cuanto tiempo intentase olvidarse de ella. Siempre la reconocía. No había forma de olvidarse de ella. Por un segundo sintió una enorme alegría al volverla escuchado de nuevo. Pero seguido de esa alegría vino la irá y el odio. Era un odio tan profundo que incluso el aura negra que desprendía de ella lo señalaba.

– ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunta aquel demonio blanco con indiferencia.

–Nada en especial. Vine a investigar quien estaba siendo el causante de todos esos asesinatos aquí en Ciudad Gótica. Nunca imagine que fueras tú –Contesto. El demonio simplemente viro la cabeza a otro lado.

–Ese hombre cometió un crimen en Jump City. Yo solo hice lo que me correspondía –Se excuso sabiendo de ante mano que Robin, no… Nightwing (como se hacía llamar ahora) la reprendería por lo que acaba de hacer.

–Raven. Nosotros no somos nadie para decidir entre si viven o no. –Le decía en un tono que podría identificarse como la irá o la impotencia al no poder haber hecho nada al respecto.

–No me interesa. Yo solo mando a la escoria al lugar donde pertenece, al infierno –Menciono simplemente, ya preparada para regresar a su hogar; si es que aún lo podía llamar así

– ¡Es que esto no es así Rachel! –Exclamo ahora si con enfado.

– ¿No lo es? –Cuestiono si estuviese burlándose de eso – ¿Entonces como es Nightwing? Adelante. Dímelo ¿Cómo es entonces? ¿Acaso debería dejar que continúen con vida para que así puedan provocar más mal? ¿Debería meterlos a la cárcel y creer ciegamente en que algún día se reformaran y decidirán hacer lo correcto? ¡Jajaja! –Mencionaba todas y cada una de esas palabras con burla. Con ironía. Inclusive su pequeña carcajada había sonado cínica y burlesca. Pero tan pronto como esa risa se produjo desapareció – ¡No me hagas reír! –Le grito.

–Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Rachel –Siseó.

– ¿Y yo no la merecía Dick? –Pregunto de repente. Desconcertando así al pelinegro –No me hables de segundas oportunidades. Tú no me la diste –Y sin darle posibilidad alguna al pelinegro de contestar o algo, desapareció.

Se había quedado solo un momento en el mismo lugar. No se había movido. A penas y respiraba. Giro su vista asía lo que quedaba de aquel individuo. No merecía morir. O al menos eso era lo que el creía. Era cierto que era un criminal. Que seguramente habrá o habría hecho cosas malas. Pero para él esa no era razón suficiente para matar a alguien.

¿Por qué tenía que volver a verlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de él como le había dicho? Porque aún lo amaba. Le costase admitirlo o no aún sentía algo por él. Algo que ella juraba que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo. Aquel sentimiento que la llenaba de calor en su interior se había transformado en el odio. Pero que ahora a regresado desde sus cenizas como un fénix y con tan solo haberlo visto una sola vez.

No importaba cuantos años lo había intentado. No importaba cuanto lo odiase. Aquel sentimiento llamado "Amor" la estaría carcomiendo desde lo más dentro de su corazón. Nunca descansaría en paz. Jamás dejaría de sentir dolor.

Bien se lo habían advertido. Los sentimientos corrompían la cordura y te lastimaban a pesar de la suma felicidad que te causan en tan solo un instante. Siempre creyó que eran patrullas. Pero ahora sabía cual era el dolor. El verdadero dolor.

Solo había una manera de evitar todo ese dolor. Una sola forma para que al fin desapareciera. Y sabía exactamente en quien podría buscar la ayuda para realizar esa forma, esa solución.

–Bienvenida a la organización Condemne Angels –Menciono con sumo regocijo e incluso podía apostar que hasta lo dijo con alegría.

**_Continuara…_**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno no se que decir. Digo mi primer capi y ya mate a alguien aunque no era importante xD (que cruel sonó eso o.o) En fin vere como sigue esta historia ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Raven una asesina? ¿y quien era el sujeto que le dio la bienvenida a Raven a la organización Condemne Angels? Se que el nombre suena raro, pero ese nombre impude respeto, si no era ese iba a ser "La organización del mal" o "la liga del mal" (lo se nombres patos, los dijo mi hermano a mi se me agoto la imaginación xD) En fin no olviden dejar su amado review n.n... debería advertirles ciertas cosas 0.o.. jeje pero mejor no, para no adelantarles nada xD!

**atte: Ed**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Lamento la demora, de verdad que si, que escritora tan irresponsable seguroe s lo que piensan de mi u.u... pero prometo que la proxima actualizacion no será tan tardada, de verdad, en fin les dejo de tanta palabreria para que disfruten el leer este cap n.n Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review n.n

**Capitulo 2: Organization Condemne Angels (Organización Ángeles Condenados)**

A veces las noches pueden ser tan bellas. Repletas de brillantes estrellas y la resplandeciente luna. El cielo despejado de cualquier traviesa nube que podría amenazar con llover. Inclusive ver la ciudad desde el punto más alto igual se podía considerar hermosa, a pesar de la repugnante escoria que vive en ella.

–Es una hermosa noche ¿No crees? –Menciona alguien a su espalda. Obligándola a dejar de admirar la belleza de la ciudad.

–Algo –Contesto cortantemente y comenzó a caminar de largo al hombre frente suyo.

Aquel chico simplemente se quedo ahí parado viendo como la chica caminaba rumbo para marcharse de aquel edificó y caminar sin rumbo fijo por la calle. Siempre hacía eso. Pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Ya estaba harto de ello.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías ser más amable con tu compañero –Menciono fingiendo estar afligido.

– Nadie me dice que hacer –Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse ya de una vez del edificio.

Pero el sujeto no pensaba quedarse ahí parado de brazos cruzado, por lo que sujeto a Rachel de la muñeca forzándola a girarse en dirección contraría a la de ella. La pelilavanda jamás se imagino tal movimiento por parte de su compañero. Pero en cierto modo ya se lo esperaba.

–Suelta me –Ordeno fríamente dirigiéndole aquellas miradas que matan.

–Uy. Que ruda –Objeto el chico –Lo lamento cariño pero hoy ya no habrá más niño bueno contigo. Ahora soy yo quien da las ordenes –Ordeno aquel hombre hablando seriamente.

–Te dije que nadie me dice que hacer –Volvió a decir aún manteniendo aquella mirada prepotente e indiferente.

–Podemos poner eso a prueba –Menciono sensualmente en lo que rodeaba la cintura de Rachel con una mano y su rostro lo depositaba en el cuello de la chica.

–Suelta me –Vocifero con desprecio.

–Te dije que sería yo quien da las ordenes ahora –Repitió de nuevo el hombre ahora acercando sus labios a los de la pelilavanda.

–Si aprecias tu vida, aléjate de mí –Advirtió colocando sus ojos en blanco por la magia.

Pero antes de que la chica ejecutara algún movimiento sus labios fueron apresados por otros. Al principio tan solo fue un rozo, un simple contacto, más luego de un rato Rachel sintió la lengua de su captor delinearle los labios, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse a su húmeda cavidad.

Quería golpearlo, quería mandarlo lejos de ella, pero aquella sensación en sus labios se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que decidió mejor ceder a seguir forcejeando y su captor lo noto. Por lo que no se limito a recorrer descaradamente el cuerpo de la pelilavanda con sus manos.

Más cuando en el momento en que al fin la razón de Rachel se desvaneció, el sonido de un celular saco a ambos adultos de su transe.

–Lamento esto querida –Menciono avergonzado y tomando el aparato infernal que lo interrumpió – ¿Qué? –Exclamo seriamente –Hm…. De acuerdo… Vamos enseguida –Luego de eso colgó –Hora de irnos Rachel –

– ¿Que es lo que el líder ahora quiere? –Pregunto volviendo a su habitual tono indiferente. Era como si nada de lo que había ocurrido hubiera pasado.

-Solo ver a sus mejores miembros del Condemne Angels –Contesto colocando una arrogante sonrisa.

Por las oscuras calles de ciudad Gótica caminaba un hombre como cualquiera. O eso es lo que pensaba la gente de la cera al verlo. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie sospechaba de quien se trataba aquel hombre escondido entre una gabardina y ropa cualquiera de civil.

Desde su encuentro con Rachel no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Las palabras de la chica retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Y es que era su culpa que ahora ella fuera así. Pero era por su bien. Por lo menos eso intentaba creer.

–De quedarse conmigo… habría sufrido más –Susurro el pelinegro en cuanto entro a un establecimiento de bebidas alcohólicas, un bar.

Aquel establecimiento no era la gran cosa. Personas que habían tenido un arduo día de trabajo o quizá deprimente eran las que iban ahí, por lo que podía ir allá sin la menor preocupación de encontrarse con algún mafioso que fuese a reconocerlo de inmediato.

Lo primero que hizo al sentarse en la barra fue pedir un vodka, nada fuera de lo normal. Necesitaba un rato de relajación, posiblemente el alcohol podría despejar su mente de Rachel tan solo por un momento. Solo unos minutos, no pedía mucho.

La organización Condemne Angels era reconocida por la gran variedad de asesinos, villanos y locos psicópatas que la formaban. En especial el líder y fundador de dicha organización.

Pero entre los 20 miembros solo había dos que para el líder eran meramente importantes. Que valía la pena que estuviesen ahí. Y que eran dignos de llamarse villanos o malhechores.

–Red X. Rachel. Me alegra que llegaran –Menciono el líder gustoso de ver a sus mejores miembros.

– ¿Para que deseaba vernos líder? –Pregunto Red X, ya que sabía de ante mano que Rachel simplemente guardaría silencio.

–Me alegra que lo preguntes X. Su siguiente objetivo será asesinar a la hija del Alcalde de la ciudad. Su nombre es Julia Remington. Se que no será ningún problema para ustedes dos ¿Cierto? –

–Ninguna –Finalizo diciendo Red X retirándose junto con Rachel.

Era tiempo de la acción. Como era de costumbre entre los Condemne Angels sus misiones siempre eran relacionados entre gente de sumo poder. Ya sea en la política o en la mafia. Para el líder no había ni buenos ni malos. Solo había poder.

Poder que se le iba a él incrementando al igual que a sus subordinados. Ya el líder se había olvidado completamente de la dominación mundial, al igual de otra obsesión suya. Era mejor destrozar el sistema desde adentro. Primero eran políticos y mafiosos sin importancia. Ya luego vendrían los peses gordos.

– ¿Estas lista Rachel? –Le pregunto su compañero.

Pero como era de esperarse de parte de la pelilavanda esta no contesto y simplemente se limito a lo que ella debía hacer. Ya se encontraban en la ultra vigilada mansión de los Remington. El trabajo de Rachel era simplemente noquear a todos los guardias de seguridad e infiltrar consigo a Red X para que este rápidamente matase a la chica quien se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

El trabajo finalizo rápido. Casi en minutos lo lograron y volvieron de nuevo a la guarida para infórmaselo a su líder. Para ese entonces la noticia llego hasta las autoridades, en especial al guardián de esta. Nightwin recibió una llamada desde su celular, casi se atraganta con el vodka al escuchar lo que había pasado. Salió casi de inmediato del bar.

En cuando llego al lugar de los hechos y vio todo lo que le había contado el jefe del departamento de policías, casi no lo podía creer. Pero sabía de quien se trataba. Solo había una persona que podría matar a más de 70 hombres en tan poco tiempo. Y al parecer no estaba sola, por que igual sabía quien fue el asesino de la chica Remington. Pero el era el menos importante. Lo que le importaba era más bien cierta chica de cabellos pelilavanda.

–Rachel… -Susurro sin siquiera pensarlo.

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas finales:**

Bien jeje ahí tienen el cap, no se olviden de dejar su humilde review n0n. Espero igualle shaya gustado y agradesco una vez más a quienes me dejan review y también agradesco a quienes leen esto xD en fin, nos andamos leyendo n.n

**atte: Ed**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notas:**

Lamento la tardanza, espero que disfruten de este capituló, Gracias a quienes mandaron review n.n

**Capitulo 3: Memories (_Memorias_)**

Sus labios recorrían el pálido cuello. No oponía resistencia y era una contestación a su muda pregunta de si continuaba o no. Ahora la recostaba lentamente a la cama. La despojaba de su capa, mientras todavía continuaba besando esa pálida piel, lamiéndola, mordiéndola en escasas ocasiones, era como si quisiese marcar esa zona como suya.

Suspiros era lo único que salía de los labios de la pelilavanda. No quería pensar, no quería razonar, solo quería sentir. Dejarse llevar por los placeres carnales que sentía en ese momento gracias al pelinegro.

En cuanto la despojo de su capa, fue de inmediato a retirarle el resto de la ropa. Quería sentir cada partícula de aquel pálido cuerpo. Pero que era más bello que el de cualquier diosa. Sus labios ya no solo se limitaban a marcar el cuello, ahora recorrían los pedazos de piel expuestos a la luz.

Él todavía poseía gran parte de su ropa, mientras que la pelilavanda ya estaba prácticamente desnuda. Besaba ahora sus bien torneados pechos, pero lo hacía con una dulzura casi inimaginable ¿Cómo era posible que le recordara tanto a él?

Sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en la que le hablaba ¡Todo le recordaba a él! ¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser tan similares? ¡¿Por qué?! Pero ella no decía nada. No reclamaba cuando le robaba besos. No oponía resistencia cuando la toqueteaba. Porque le gustaba. En cierta formaba le hacía sentir mejor a su ya roto corazón el tan solo imaginar o creer que el que la esta besando era Dick y no Red X.

Pero todo momento mágico tiene su fin. Y ese era cuando los finos labios de la pelilavanda pronunciaban ese infernal nombre. La causa de todos sus problemas. De su dolor.

-D-Dick… -Menciono en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas reprimidas.

Como todas las noches Red X paro sus besos, se levanto de la cama y abandono la habitación. Siempre era igual ¿Por qué no se olvidaba de ese bastardo? Ahora estaba él. Ya no tenía porque recordar más a Grayson. Ya ni siquiera debería pensar en ello.

Rachel se levanto de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y su capa que había tomado apenas y la cubría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? –Pensó en voz baja con la voz entrecortada. Como odiaba ponerse a llorar por su culpa.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la ducha. Quizá un buen baño de agua fría le ayude a olvidar las caricias antes dadas. Olvidar sus problemas y aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches y mirada azulada.

Tantas cosas había vivido con él. Tanto había aprendido ¿Por qué todo acabo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que el único culpable era Dick.

-¿Por qué sigo amándote si yo para ti deje de ser importante? –Pregunto a la nada.

Las frías gotas de agua se proyectaban en su piel. Gota tras gota iba descendiendo, retirando toda suciedad de ella, lastima que no podía borrar sus penas y perturbaciones.

Por las negruscas calles de Ciudad Gótica cierto héroe merodeaba por los alrededores. Percatándose de que todo estuviese en orden. Y que cierta chica de cabellos lavanda no apareciera.

¿Cómo imaginar que su acción la llevaría a eso? Fue un idiota. Nunca debió abandonarla, pero el hubiera no existe y el error se había hecho. Todo por intentar protegerla. La habría protegido mejor estando a su lado no lejos de ella.

Pero nunca hubiera creído que Rachel se uniese con ese bastardo. Sabía que debía recuperarla, explicarle todo, el porque lo hizo. Como también le gustaría decírselo a los demás, de no ser porque ya ellos habían logrado olvidarse de él o al menos eso intentaban.

Nunca nadie había dicho que la vida de héroe era sencilla y de hecho… no lo era. El al haber sido el líder de los Titanes grandes responsabilidades implicaba, entre ellas la seguridad de su equipo. Pero cierto maniático de mascara naranja ponía en peligro esa seguridad.

Persiguiéndolo a él. Siempre intentándolo llevar al otro lado. Y fue un día en que se dio cuenta Slade que de ese modo nunca lograría nada. Así que vinieron las amenazas. Primero fue Starfire, su primer amor. De no ser por él, Kory, su verdadero nombre, jamás habría tendido que volver a su planeta.

Y que decir de Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Ambos casi morían por su culpa a intentar salvarlo. Ahora cada quien hace de su vida. Pero Rachel… desde que todos los demás habían renunciado a ser Titanes solo se habían quedado ellos dos y fue entonces que todo empeoro.

Por eso tuvo que dejar a Rachel. Decirle que ya no la amaba, alejarlo de él. No había noche que no se arrepentía de eso. De haber fingido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra apareciendo como Nightwing.

Él todavía seguía amando a Rachel. En ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ella. Pero parecía que su plan de lograr ser odiado por ella funciono. Tanto que inclusive al parecer se ha unido a Red X y seguramente quiere vengarse.

-Rachel… desearía que esto nunca hubiera pasado –Susurro al viento. Desapareciendo del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Salió del cuarto de baño acostándose en su cama de inmediato. Necesitaba dormir e intentar olvidarse de Dick. Es cierto que lo odiaba, que deseaba vengarse o en el peor de los casos matarlo. Pero no podía dejar de amarlo.

Bien se lo habían dicho. Los sentimientos eran basura, solo estorbaban. Era algo estupido. Pero nadie escarmienta en pellejo ajeno y tuvo ella misma que experimentar todo aquello por cuenta propia para ver que todo lo que le decían era cierto. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Tan solo en unas cuentas horas escucho que alguien abría su puerta. Sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que se levanto de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto indiferente.

-Es hora de trabajar. Debemos asesinar a unos millonarios ahora –Contesto la pregunta del mismo modo que ella. No había burla o alguna otra emoción en su voz, inclusive Rachel pudo divisar que sus ojos estaban más escasos de sentimiento alguno que los de ella hace años.

Se levanto de la cama, sujetando su capa y saliendo junto con Red X de la habitación. Como había dicho, era hora de trabajar.

No tomo tanto tiempo el ir a la mansión de los McGregor, que al parecer era su nuevo blanco como le había dicho el pelinegro. Al parecer los McGregor era una poderosa familia dueña de una ciudad igual cerca de Ciudad Gótica.

-Entra y mata a todos, te avisare si alguien no deseado llega –Menciono Red X.

Rápidamente se adentro a la casa gracias a su magia. El lugar estaba oscuro y parecía que no había mucha vigilancia, seguramente se sentían muy seguros en su hogar. Lastima que no era cierto. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente cada lugar de la casa.

Para su fortuna la segunda habitación que reviso parecía ser la recamara del señor Jhony McGregor junto con su esposa. Eso sería sencillo. Inicio primero rodeando a ambos con su aura negra. Miembro por miembro fue arrancándoles, los McGregor al sentir el agudo dolor de sus partes ser estiradas hasta el grado de ser arrancados, despertaron gritando de una forma chirriante y que a cualquiera le enloquecería. Pero no a Rachel.

La sangre salía a borbotones de aquellos cuerpos y ni siquiera había terminado. Ahora terminaba de destruir los restos como si su energía fuese una cuchilla. La sangre salpicaba por todas las paredes, el olor inclusive llego hasta la nariz de la pelilavanda. Como degustaba de aquel hedor a metal de ese liquido rojizo fuente de la vida.

Para todo el resto de la casa el destino fue diferente. A cada persona dentro asesinaba de distinta manera. Ahorcados, ahogados, quemados, desmembrados, apretujados, asfixiados. De todo tipo.

Ahora ya estaba por retirarse. De no ser por que justamente a lo lejos, justo en frente de ella se encontraba una silueta. Era un hombre, lo sabía y lo peor aún sabía de quien se trataba.

-Dick… -Susurro con despreció. Mirando con su mirada más asesina posible.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

No se, pero creo que este capitulo fue como de relleno o.oU En fin haya ustedes como lo vean u.u, igual gracias por los comentarios y que bien que siguen leyendo esta historia. Solo lamento decir que lamento la tardanza, pero ando ocupada n.nU

**atte: Ed**


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

Lamento la tardanza. Gracias a los que mandaron comentario n_n

**Capitulo 4: She is**** mine now! ****(**_**¡Ella **__**es **__**mía **__**ahora!**_**)**

Le había extrañado que llevase 10 minutos ahí dentro y aún no saliera. Por lo general terminaba en cuatro minutos ¿Qué la habría demorado? Como es siempre de esperarse de él, no quiso esperarla y fue por ella. Si algo le pasaba, no se perdonaría a él mismo y su jefe lo mataría antes de que se suicidara.

Las pelilavandas orbes de la chica miraban con sumo rencor al pelinegro. Cuanto lo detestaba. Cuando desearía poder destrozarlo en ese preciso momento. De no ser porque aún seguía amándolo con tanta pasión que a ella misma le sorprendía. Pero jamás se lo demostraría a ese ojí-azul sin vergüenza.

-Rachel –Le llamo con seriedad –Debemos hablar –

-¿Hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo _Nightwing_ –Dijo con sumo desdén la última palabra.

-No es una sugerencia Roth –Su semblante se mantenía intacto era como si no le hubiera afectado en nada el odio y rencor de la chica. Aunque era mentira. Era tan solo una mascara aquello –Es una orden –

-Ya no estas en posición para ordenarme –Sus pelilavanda ojos se blanquecieron por el resplandor de la magia –Has perdido el control sobre mí hace mucho… mucho tiempo Grayson –Una enorme cantidad de energía oscura le recorría el cuerpo.

Nightwing no se movió de su lugar. Esperaba el momento en que ella le atacase, peor jamás sucedió, ya que ene se preciso momento llego Red X. Por la manera en la que había sujetado a Rachel de la muñeca podía deducir que estaba enfadado.

-X… -Susurro Dick mirándolo más serio que nunca.

-Grayson… tiempo sin verte –Comenta divertido -¿Todavía te dedicas a jugar al ser el héroe? Ya madura ¿Quieres? –Menciono con frialdad.

-Debería decir lo mismo –Hablo de igual forma.

Rachel solo se le quedaba viendo a Nightwing. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento. Rencor. Odio. Venganza. Felicidad. Amor. Tantas cosas. Pero como es de esperarse de un demonio, como ella se denominaba ahora, mataría aquello que tanto la perturba día y noche, en especial las noches frías de verano…

-Ya no nos hagamos los tontos Grayson. Ambos sabemos el porque estas aquí –Hablo de repente X –Ya olvídate de Rachel, Grayson. Ella es mía ahora –Espeto preparando una de sus X para atacar.

Nightwing no contesto, solo saco su ave negra (1) listo para que el enfrentamiento entre ambos iniciara. Red X fue el primero en atacar, pero Nightwing pudo esquivarlo sin ningún problema.

-¡Red X! –Grito Rachel. X sonrío para sus adentros – ¡No seas idiota! ¡Debemos irnos! –Termino de gritas antes de desaparecer. Red X frunció el ceño.

-Esto no termina aquí Grayson –Lo miro fijamente.

Pero para cuando Red X pensaba hacer algo contra él, se percato que el nuevo protector de la ciudad desapareció. Fue en ese momento que noto conveniente hacer lo mismo.

-"_Rachel será mía… lo juro Grayson…"_ –Pensó el enmascarado ya afuera de la mansión y regresando a la guarida. Si conocía tan bien como conocía a su compañera y casi amante, ella ya estaría de regreso a la guarida… o eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero Rachel no se dirigía a la guarida. Simplemente volaba por encima de la ciudad. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Por lo que se detuvo en un edificio. Posiblemente ver la oscuridad de la ciudad con el brillo de las luces se tranquilizaría.

-Deja de perseguirme Dick –Espeto fríamente.

-Te dije que necesitamos hablar Rachel –Hablo de igual forma el pelinegro

La pelilavanda se dio la vuelta y miraba con bastante desdén al pelinegro. A paso firme se acerco hasta a él, preparada para golpearlo o incluso tan solo abofetearlo de no ser porque Nightwing la sujeto firmemente de la muñeca.

-Suéltame –Dijo entre dientes, no apartando su mirada de la de él.

Pero Grayson no dijo nada, solo jaló a la pelilavanda de la muñeca acercándola a su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con cierta delicadeza y brusquedad, sin mencionar que sus rostros estaban más que cerca.

El pelinegro fue acercando sus labios a los de Rachel. La Gótica no quería que ese contacto se llevase acabo, sabía lo que ocurriría si eso pasaba, ella contestaría, no podría resistirse a sus acciones y caricias. Porque aún lo amaba estúpidamente.

En un inesperado movimiento Nightwing unió sus labios con los de la pelilavanda. No fue un contacto tierno como alguna vez lo habían tenido, este era salvaje, fogoso, lleno de tanto placer y poco cariño. Grayson estaba harto de la situación en la que se encontraba con la hechicera y no quería perder el poco tiempo que tenía con besos como los de un inexperto.

A lo lejos alguien observaba la "_encantadora"_ escena. Apretaba los puños con coraje. Tenía la vista fija en ellos y habían más que odio y rencor en su mirada, pero no se podía notar por la mascara que le cubría el rostro.

Podría fácilmente atravesarle el percho con la mágnum que tenía agarrada en la mano derecha, de no ser porque Rachel estaba… tan cerca de él. Grayson debería saber que ella ya no era suya. Le pertenecía a él. La pelilavanda era ahora de su posesión, Nightwing no supo aprovecharla, fue problema suyo.

-_"Ella ahora es mía Grayson…"_ –Pensó mientras se retiraba. Si continuaba viendo aquella escena seguramente vomitaría.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me pase xD bueno igual veo que más pongo, porque ya vamos en el cuarto capi y todavía no les pongo NADA fuerte xD en fin… espero de verdad que SI les haya gustado y ps… nos vemos la proxima n.n. ¡Ah! No olviden dejar comentario xD y perdonen la demora n_n

atte: **Ed**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora:**

Ps… primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve uno que otro contratiempo entre ellos y la escuela. Sin más les dejo de aburrir y lean muchachas/os lean xD

**Capitulo 5: The True (La verdad)**

Todavía continuaban con los labios unidos. La diferencia es que no solo se mordían el labio inferior o tan siquiera el superior, ahora se pedían permiso mutuamente para explorar la húmeda cavidad del otro.

Nightwing estaba algo sorprendido de que la pelilavanda no lo rechazase, sabía del profundo odia que podía tenerle, pero él sabía en su interior, que muy en el fondo, tras esa mascara de resentimiento la ojí-violeta todavía lo amaba, como él a ella.

Rachel por su parte sintió la oleada de sentimientos a flor de piel. Felicidad. Amor. Odio. Resentimiento. Venganza. Tantas cosas que su mente y corazón no podían soportar. Pero al menos en todos esos años había poder controlar mejor sus poderes mezclados con sus emociones. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por las caricias del pelinegro… él la había dañado… debía pagar por ello.

Extrañamente una aura negra comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Nightwing y en tan siquiera un segundo fue bruscamente alejado de la gótica.

-Más te vale que nunca… nunca –Hizo énfasis en la palabra –Vuelvas hacer eso –Se limpiaba los labios con su brazo.

-Hmf –Bufo indiferente –Eso no fue lo que tus labios me dijeron –

Los ojos de Rachel ardieron en furia. Por lo que con su magia aprisiono a Nightwing con ella y a paso lento se acerco a él.

-Repite eso si es que quieres morir infeliz –Espeto con suma frialdad.

-Como sea… no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo con nuestros problemas amoroso –Su rostro se endureció –Te agradecería si me soltaras –Y rápidamente Rachel hizo desaparecer el aura negra en Grayson.

-¿De que quieres hablar? –Pregunto al fin esperando a que el otro se dignase a contestarle.

-Sobre tu comportamiento estupido e infantil –Rachel lo fulmino con la mirada –Deja de actuar así Rachel… me parece estupido que hagas esto solo porque te deje ¿Tanto te cuesta ya aceptarlo? –

-Cállate… -Dijo entre dientes -¡Tú eres un maldito bastardo al cual jamás debí de haber conocido! –Le grito con sumo desprecio –Debí haberle hecho caso a mi padre cuando me dijo que en los sentimientos humanos uno no se puede fiar, debieron de haber muerto todos mejor –

Ese último comentario fue una punzada a su corazón. Realmente estaba resentida con él. Pero no la culpaba, en todo momento siempre había tenido presente de que él era el culpable.

-Ahora habla de una vez para que me dejes en paz –Ordeno –Porque debo seguir con mi comportamiento estupido e infantil –Menciono con sumo sarcasmo.

-Si tan siquiera te calmaras podría comenzar –Rachel no dudo en pensar en arrojarle algo, pero se contuvo –Así esta mejor –

-Habla de una vez –

-Rachel, todo esto que haces ¿Es por mí? –Pregunto haciendo que la pelilavanda quedase extrañada

-¡Claro que es por ti maldito! ¿Quién más destrozo en mil pedazos mi corazón sin la más mínima muestra de piedad o arrepentimiento en su mirada? ¡Solo tu imbécil! –Le grito… a veces ese maldito hombre la sacaba de sus casillas con tan solo que pronunciara una palabra.

Nightwing desvió la mirada. Otra punzada a su corazón… ¿Cómo podía su rostro reflejar siempre firmeza? Aquel día… todavía lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer… la forma en la que le hablo, en la manera en que sus azuladas orbes le miraban con frialdad… todo eso era mentira… por dentro estaba más que llorando. Solo que no podía permitirse demostrar esa debilidad, cualquiera podría utilizarla en su contra.

-Lo siento… -Fue todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron. La mirada de Rachel se abrió enormemente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dick Grayson, el hombre que alguna vez amo, que le partió el corazón en pedazos, que hizo que en ella se convirtiera ahora en una vil asesina, le estaba pidiendo perdón? Seguramente se trataba de alguna nueva mentira más.

-Si claro –Dijo indiferente –Pretendes acaso que con un simple "Lo siento" ¿Olvide todo lo que me hiciste? Que este odio que te tengo a ti al mostrarme de la crueldad que podían llegar a tener los humanos ¿Desaparecería? Je… -Se forma una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –Me conoces poco Grayson… estas muy equivocado si crees tan siquiera que eso pasaría –

-Sabía que eso no era suficiente –Dijo como si nada –Solo que tu no sabes los motivos por los cuales lo hice –Entonces Rachel enfoco toda su atención en él.

-¿Motivos? No me hagas reír Dick –Poseía una expresión cínica –Tu no tenías ningún otro motivo ajeno además de dejarme solo por aburrimiento, de eso estoy segura –

-Te equivocas –Hablo seriamente –Si me aleje de ti fue para protegerte, sabía que a mi lado no podrías estar segura –

-Para protegerme ¿Eh? –Sonrió irónicamente -¿Y quien me protege de ti? –

-¡Maldición Rachel! –Grito al fin enfadado ¿Por qué siempre le dañaba en su punto más débil? Aunque se lo merecía, no podía soportarlo. -¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –

-Eres un tonto… -Dijo entre dientes, había bajado la vista y es que las lagrimas amenazaban con llorar –Yo no necesitaba sentirme segura, no me importaba si vivía con riesgos, siempre he vivido con ellos… -La primera lagrima había descendido –No soy ninguna mujer tonta y débil Dick ¡No lo soy! –Volvió a gritarle elevando el rostro y mirarle con sus violetas ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Eso lo se –Dijo más para si que para ella.

-A mi… -Volvió hablar la pelilavanda… la voz ya sonaba más relajada –Solo me bastaba con estar contigo… solo eso… -Menciono en un susurro.

Hubo in intenso silencio. Nightwing solo se limitaba a verle. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lamentaba lo ocurrido, pero con lamentar no lograría nada. Eso no borraba los enormes errores que cometió… curioso y el hace tan solo unos instantes culpaba a Rachel de su comportamiento estupido e infantil, cuando el se comporto de igual manera.

-Rachel yo… -No supo que decir o quizá si solo que era lo suficiente cobarde como para decirlo.

-Cállate Grayson… solo cállate… -Dijo apretando los puños con coraje.

El pelinegro obedeció a la ojí-violeta. Quizá si dejaba de lanzar más leña al fuego esta se tranquilizaría y así podría explicarle ya más calmadamente el porque y la razón de sus acciones. De joven cometió muchas tonterías, pero de grande… fueron más que estupideces, fueron idioteces.

-¿Sabes que es lo más frustrante? –Pregunto como si esperase una respuesta por parte del otro, pero ni siquiera oportunidad de contestar le dio –Qué todavía ese estupido órgano que bombea sangre a todo mi cuerpo y aquella zona en mi cerebro todavía sienten algo por ti… te he intentado de olvidar, pero siempre que lo intento termino amándote más… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! –Grito al fin estallando en llanto. -¿Por qué sigo amándote? –Miro a Nightwing con enfado.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio, como le habría gustado contestarle esas preguntas a la pelilavanda, pero no podía. Era algo que igual se cuestionaba, como siendo él el responsable de tantas cosas aún podía tener un lugar en su corazón. No se lo explicaba.

-Se que me haces daño… pero aún así… ¡No puedo dejar de amarte estúpidamente! –Volvió a gritar –Por eso me uní a los Condemn Angel, por eso deseo matarte… porque solo así podré matar ese sentimiento… solo así… podré dejar de sufrir…-

-¡No digas estupideces Rachel! –Grito Nightwing desconcertando a la pelilavanda –Asesinando a otros y a mi no vas a lograr nada, haciendo eso no vas a lograr olvidarte de mi Rachel –Menciono seriamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! –Llevo sus manos a sus orejas, intentando ya no escuchar más al ojí-azul.

-¡Escúchame! –Se acerco a la pelilavanda sujetándole ambos brazos y separándoselos de sus orejas –Esa no es la forma de hacer las cosas Rachel, no puedes asesinar a otros solo para intentar olvidarte de mí, se que te hice daño, estoy arrepentido de eso, nunca debí haberte dicho esas mentiras, jamás he dejado de amarte Rachel, jamás… -

-¡Mentira! ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! –Gritaba histéricamente.

-¡Claro que no! Es la verdad… jamás deje de amarte Rachel… lo único que quería era protegerte, evitar que Slade intentase algo utilizándote a ti un medio para llegar a mí… por favor cree me –La miro fijamente a los ojos.

Rachel miraba a los ojos a Nightwing. Pero la gruesa mascara no le permitía mirar aquellas cuencas azuladas. Se quedo tan siquiera por un rato quieta, sin moverse, sin hablar, la única señal de vida que demostraba era su respiración.

-Por favor… cree me –Pedía con un hilo de voz el pelinegro.

Con esas palabras Rachel elevo sus manos como pudo al rostro del pelinegro. Nightwing no se movió en ningún momento, quería ver que era lo que hacía la pelilavanda. Rachel coloco sus manos en la oscura mascara… la recorrió lentamente y con suma delicadeza la retiro del rostro del otro.

-Rachel no… -No pudo continuar lo que iba a decir pues la pelilavanda lo interrumpió.

-Repítelo –Dijo solamente –Dime que aún me amas, dime que todo lo que hiciste fue solo para protegerme… dímelo por favor –Sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse.

-Aún te amo Rachel… nunca he dejado de amarte… cometí muchos errores en el pasado… fui un idota eso lo se… -Decía de nuevo mirando ahora si a los ojos a la pelilavanda. Sabía que la oji-violeta necesitaba siempre mirar sus ojos cuando algo se le decía… ella podía ver en su interior, siempre había podido…

-Dick… -Unas cuantas lágrimas derramaron sus ojos.

Nightwing soltó su agarre y las manos de la pelilavanda se colocaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras que las suyas iban a la cintura de la chica. No sabía que rumbo llevaban las cosas, si ya había sido perdonado, si todo podría ser como antes, no… ya nada podría ser como antes… pero al menos… iba posiblemente a estar alado de su cuervo negro.

Notó el pelinegro como la pelilavanda acercaba su rostro al suyo. Pudo sentir su pausada respiración chocar contra su rostro y cuando estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo. Aquel beso nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos para ver que sucedió y se dio cuenta que la pelilavanda se había esfumado de sus manos, desapareció en tan siquiera un segundo. ¿A donde habría ido? ¿Regresaría con los Condemn Angel? No lo sabía…

Recogió su antifaz que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo coloco de nuevo. Era bastante obvio que todavía le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer para recuperar a Rachel.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

Genial x.x… este capitulo me salió mega requete contra archi exageradamente cursi, meloso y posiblemente muy chillón u.ú Genial! me salió como ya no quería escribir T.T… bueno… no se si les habra gustado o,o… yo espero que si u.u… no se vayan ha olvidar de dejar review y mm.. creo que es todo o,o

**Atte: Ed**


	7. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien… u.ú como lo había previsto… ¡Sabía que ese capitulo era una basura! Bueno… algo en mi interior me decía que estaba mal, debí haberlo cambiado, pero la flojera, en fin… intentare recompensar esos capítulos todos llenos de "Miel" x.x

**NOTA: **Para que lo tengan al pendiente o por si se lo estaban preguntando. Red X **NO** esta vestido con su típico traje ese que le robo a Robin (Nightwing) No, es como que uno mejorado (Traducción: Es el mismo solo que sin la mascara ¬¬U) y bueno como no sabemos como es Red X, así es como me lo imagino: Pelinegro, de ojos rojos (no pregunten u.u) y de piel blanca n.n

**Capitulo 6: ****Dead**** Grayson! **_**(¡Muere Grayson!)**_

Caminaba a prisa por los largos pasillos. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil? ¡¿Cómo?! Sabía que eso pasaría, lo sabía. Por eso siempre lo evitaba… por eso quería matarlo.

Estaba tan frustrada. Era tanto su enojo en ese momento que prácticamente por donde pasaba las cosas se derretían. Todos los que pasaban o estaban en los pasillos podían sentir aquella aura endemoniada que la rodeaba e inteligentemente salían de ahí.

Solo que sucedió algo que no se esperaba. Alguien la había tomado del brazo y jalándola la acorralo contra una pared, teniendo bastante cerca su rostro del suyo.

-¿Qué tanto hablaste con Grayson? –Pregunto en tono serio mientras le miraba fijamente.

-No te interesa –Contesto fríamente –Ahora déjame ir –Intento zafarse

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que así de fácil voy a olvidar el asunto –Le sujeto la barbilla con fuerza al igual que ejercía más en su agarre.

-Su-él-ta-me –Deletreo mirándolo penetrantemente

-Pierdes tu tiempo Rachel –Sonrió soberbiamente –Hace mucho que tus miradas dejaron de intimidarme –Acerco su rostro al de la chica besándole los labios salvajemente.

La pelilavanda con su mano libre le brindo una fuerte bofetada. Red X tenía la cara de lado con los ojos abiertos ampliamente… luego cerro sus parpados y frunció el ceño

-Vas a lamentar eso –Menciono con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-No… -Dijo tranquilamente Rachel –Tu vas a lamentarlo si te atreves a volverme a poner una mano encima –Estaba apunto de golpearlo de nuevo pero X se aparto rápidamente de ella con una extraña sonrisa -¿Por qué sonríes inútil? –Le pregunto con enfado sujetándose la muñeca sintiendo algo en ella -¡¿Pero qué demo…?! –Justo en ese momento una fuerte onda eléctrica le recorre por todo el cuerpo

-Grandioso ¿No? –Sonrió con cinismo –Así cada vez que me desobedezcas, te castigare y volverás a sentir ese choque eléctrico –

-Infeliz… -Espeto con trabajo arrodillándose al suelo de la debilidad que sintió ante el voltio de energía

Red X simplemente continuo sonriente, acercándose a Rachel. Se coloco en cuclillas para tomar el mentón de la chica.

-Ahora pórtate bien… ¿Si? No queremos volver a sentir los choques eléctricos ¿Verdad?-Decía tranquilamente, de una manera tan cínica que Rachel casi vomita sobre su cara del asco.

Un hombre de avanzada edad intentaba evadir a la prensa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre que pensaba hacer el departamento de policía respecto a los asesinatos masivos que estaban ocurriendo.

-¡Ya les dije Buitres que trabajamos al respecto! –Les grito ya al fin enfadado, adentrándose a su oficina y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-Parece que no lo dejan en paz Comisionario –Hablo alguien entre las sombras

-Ahhh… eres tu Nightwing -Suspiro aliviado, quitándose su abrigo, colocándolo sobre una silla y yéndose a sentar a su escritorio –Han estado molestando mucho, pero dime ¿Qué traes para mí? –

-Se quienes han sido los responsables de la mayoría de los asesinatos –Comenzó a hablar Nightwing saliendo de su escondite

-Pero… –Dijo de repente el anciano

-¿Pero? –Pregunto desentendido

-Si, tengo la corazonada de que en todo lo que me dices hay un pero –

-De hecho lo hay Comisionario –Sonrío el pelinegro divertido –Los responsables de los asesinatos no son el cerebro detrás de toda esta masacre, hay alguien más, alguien que controla y mueve los hilos para lograr algo que desconozco, al igual que la identidad de ese sujeto –

-¡Lo sabía! Siempre hay un pero –Decía extrañamente feliz el anciano -¿Y en que puede ayudarte un viejo como yo? -

-Necesito que me de todos los archivos de los asesinados y de los que usted considere siguientes victimas, el resto déjemelo a mí –Comenzó a caminar a la ventana después de decir lo que necesitaba

-Hecho –Continuo sonriendo el viejo –Solo una cosa –Nightwing se detuvo para oírle –Entra alguna vez por la puerta ¿Quieres? –El pelinegro solo volvió a sonreír tenuemente y salió por la ventana –Algunas cosas nunca cambian –

**[NOTA: A continuación, lo que verán es para mayores de 18 años, si no eres mayor o no estas listo mentalmente para leer lo siguiente [Sexo] es mejor que no sigas leyendo y continúes encontrando el letrero que diga que ya acabo]**

Fue arrojada con brutalidad a la cama. Tenía las muñecas atadas y la boca amordazada. X lentamente se subió sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas.

-Si intentas algo –Le sujeta las manos, mostrándole el brazalete –Sentirás una ligera descarga amor –Rachel solo se limitó a verle con despreció

Elevo las manos de la chica arriba de su cabeza. Una de sus manos la llevo a los costados de la pelilavanda, tocándole apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Rachel simplemente sentía que la piel se le erizaba.

Retiro tanto la capa como su otro traje, dejándola completamente expuesta. Rachel podía sentir la penetrante mirada del otro, quien prácticamente la devoraba con esta. Al tenerla desnuda, comenzó a explorarla con sus manos, pasando por los muslos y las caderas.

Removió un poco sus piernas la pelilavanda, ya que al tacto su piel respondía. Cada vez iba más arriba, hasta finalmente llegar a los pechos de la chica, los cuales tomo con ambas manos y los empezó a masajear, Rachel se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar cualquier tipo de suspiro o gemido.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No lo hago bien acaso? –Pregunto con claro cinismo, ejerciendo una pequeña presión en los pechos, la pelilavanda hizo una mueca de dolor

Dejo de atender aquella parte de la anatomía de la pelilavanda, para llevar sus manos las piernas, las cuales abrió, pero con la intención de introducir 2 dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos de forma circular.

-Ahh… S-Sacalos –Exigió la pelilavanda, pero Red X no parecía interesado en hacerle caso

Seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, hasta haberlos remojado, fue en ese momento que los retiro para llevarlos a la entrada de la pelilavanda. Al inicio solo la rozo, lo que causo que un escalofrió recorriese por toda la espina dorsal de la chica, y al sentir al primer invasor una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

Movió las piernas en señal de que le incomodaba sentir esa extremidad en su entrada, pero ya no solo fue incomodidad, cuando el segundo invasor se adentro a ella, un ligero quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios y sentir como se movían de manera circular no le ayudaba en nada.

-Descuida cariño… pronto dejaras de sentir ese molesto dolor –Decía Red X con una sonrisa de lado

Cuando inserto el tercer dedo y lo movió igual de manera circular, ya sentía que la pelilavanda estaba lo suficientemente preparada para lo que venía. La giro de lado y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón el pelinegro, liberando su ya creciente excitación.

Rachel ya sabía lo que estaba por venir y no podía creer que no hacía nada para impedirlo. Sentía tanta impotencia, demasiada, que ya habría oportunidad también de vengarse de Red X… ya la tendría…

X tomo de la cintura a Rachel y de un solo tirón adentro su miembro a la entrada de la pelilavanda, sabía que la forma en que se introdujo adentro de ella le causaría mucho dolor, pero poco o nada le importo.

La pelilavanda apretó fuertemente los puños a causa del insoportable dolor que sentía en su entrada. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen, pero algunas traviesas se escaparon de sus parpados. Su labio inferior lo mordía con tanta fuerza que inclusive un hilito de sangre salía de el.

Ni siquiera espero a que se acostumbrara a sentirle dentro de ella, enseguida comenzó a embestirla, disfrutando de la estreches de la chica. Rachel ya no podía seguir mordiéndose su labio y reprimir los gemidos, tanto de dolor, como de placer (aunque lo negase) que salían de ella. Lo peor era que sabía que Red X lo estaba disfrutando demasiado…. demasiado para su gusto.

No satisfecho solo con embestirle, volvió a meter sus dedos en ella, removiéndolos, y metiéndolos. Rachel, llena de odio y conmociones emocionales, largo un llanto corto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Red X lo escuche, sonriendo ante esta reacción de Rachel, la cual le produjo una excitación tanto emocional como física, movió a Rachel contra la pared haciendo que se apoye sobre esta, a escasos momentos de penetrarla por atrás por segunda vez.

-Por favor amor no vas a decir que no te gusta esto –

Aun sabiendo que eso era tanto mentira como verdad no podía responder, aun con el dolor produciéndoselo ella estaba concentrada en Dick, intentase o no, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, inclusive más, se había dado cuenta de algo, por razón de haber roto su intento de olvidarlo, ella estaba sufriendo/disfrutando esto en esos momentos.

¿Y por que no? ¿Por qué no dejarse de preocupar? ¿Por qué no abrirse a los brazos del placer? ¿Del sexo? Es decir, ¿A quien le gusta vivir sufriendo?

-…Prosigue… –Red X alargo una simple risa siniestra

-Te debo aplaudir, tras todo esto, sigues teniendo voluntad, cosa difícil que las mujeres hagan en esta situación. Pero si estas decidida…–El pelinegro obedeció, irónicamente él era el que daba las ordenes, y prosiguió introduciendo su miembro.

Deslizo suavemente sus manos hasta los pechos de pelilavanda masajeándolos, y aún así, la chica seguía en shock, no se movía a no ser por el movimiento de X, sus brazos estaban empujando su cuerpo un poco fuera del muro por simple instinto, su mente estaba perdida, pero algo la trajo a la realidad, una pequeña sensación que ya conocía.

-Cuando hablaste pensé que lo decías por gusto, no para que todo acabe más pronto no más. Dijiste que lo siga haciendo pero no das reacción de vida. Y esto no me gusta, prefería aún más tus gritos –

La chica respondió a esa acusación con lágrimas y sollozos, por lo que Red X tuvo ganas de seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de la pelilavanda. Ella movió sus brazos sobre los de X, que se encontraban sobre los pechos de Rachel. Volteó a su cara lo suficiente como para ver la cara de su "_violador_". Red X vio los ojos de Rachel llenos de vida, se acerco y la beso.

**[FIN de la escena XXX, puede continuar normal con su lectura]**

Dos de la madrugada… vaya hora para estar tecleando en la computadora intentando buscar cualquier clase de información útil. Para los héroes nunca hay descanso al menos no cuando tienen a un criminal peligroso suelto.

-Ahh… así tardare más que horas –Piensa en voz alta, recargando su cabeza en su mano que se apoyaba en la silla. Ahora tenía los ojos bastante irritados.

Se levanto de la silla, necesitaba una ducha para sentirse "_vivo_" de nuevo. Así que fue a su baño. Se retiro su uniforme, entrando a la ducha, abriendo las llaves y sintiendo al inicio el frió de las gotas recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Luego comenzaron a ser más calidas.

Se supone que una ducha debe ser relajante, liberadora y que te despeje la mente… era una lastima que para Dick Grayson eso no sucediese. En todas partes, a todas horas siempre pensaba, sacando conclusiones, reflexionando por cualquier cosa. Nunca descansaba su cerebro.

Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente que debía realizar de inmediato. Debía liberal a Rachel de las garras de esa organización a la que se metió, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero haría el intento.

Y sin mencionar que ahora también debía proteger los traseros de hipócritas políticos y gente importante de la ciudad.

-Irónico… pongo en peligro mi trasero para salvar el de unos idiotas –Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado

Ya se había enjabonado y lavado el cabello, cerro la llave de la regadera, rodeo su cintura con una toalla y salió de la ducha, dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse a una ropa algo más cómoda. En cuanto entro a su habitación, fue directamente a su armario, escuchando como la contestadota repetía constantemente "_Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo… Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo…"_

-Escuchar mensaje –Pronuncio (Ya que la contestadota se activaba con la voz) y mientras sacaba una camisa holgada y unos pantalones igual, colocándolos en la cama.

-_Grayson… Si lo se ¿Cómo conseguí tu número? Es confidencial ¿Qué es lo que quiero? También es confidencial… pero si quieres averiguar cual va hacer el siguiente movimiento de la organización Condemn Angel ve al parque central de la ciudad en menos de una hora… se que debes estar cuestionándote ahora ¿Qué gano yo con esta traición? Bueno… es algo que no te incumbe… es decisión tuya ir o no… después de todo… Quieres acabar con nosotros para recuperar a Rachel ¿No? ¿O me equivoco? _–Cada pregunta y repuesta que daba X no le sorprendía… pero hacía crecer bastante desconfianza… sabía que algo más obtendría con eso… y quería saber que era ese "_algo_" –_Como sea… si te dignas a venir, te estaré esperando, recuerda Parque Central en menos de una hora_–Y la llamada se corto de golpe

Se quedo un momento quieto frente a la contestadota, debatiéndose mentalmente entre ir o no, si iba y Red X cumplía con lo que decía, podría estar un paso delante de los Condemn Angel y eso significaba su futura destrucción y encierro tras las rejas.

Pero… como siempre, aquella palabra siempre aparecía cuando pensaba a favor de las cosas. Si iba no solo se colocaba en riesgo, pues obviamente Red X no sería tan tonto como para no ser capaz de idear una trampa, solo que Dick Grayson no es lo bastante tonto como para caer en ella.

No siguió dudando o pensando en más alternativas, iría. No había más que pensar. Dejo la ropa que acaba de sacar en la cama y fue de nuevo al baño, tomando su uniforme y colocándoselo lo más rápido posible. Debía preparar lo demás que llevaría…

Antes de que se cumpliera la hora, Nightwing apareció en el parque, mirando a su alrededor con discreción y caminaba cautelosamente, no dudaría que Red X colocase algo en el suelo.

-_Una granada tal vez_ –Pensó

En cuanto dio un paso más, las luces de los focos que había en el parque se apagaron y frente a él apareció una silueta negra. Solo un foco que estaba arriba de Nightwing se encendió, dejando ver al pelinegro que se trataba de X.

-Puntual… muy bien Grayson… eso de que eras un boy scout no era mentira –Decía con burla

-Ve al grano X –Espeto con frialdad

-Que rudo… bueno por lo visto llegaste y cumpliste, aquí tienes –Extiende su brazo un sobre amarillo

Nightwing como siempre desconfió ¿Así de fácil se lo daría? No… imposible… algo tenía que estar tramando, las cosas nunca son ASÍ de fáciles.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo tomas? –Comenzaba a impacientarse X. Nightwing no contesto –Vaya no eres tan tonto como creí –Inclino la cabeza hacía abajo, tiro el sobre y dio un largo saltó hacía atrás, sacando de su gabardina negra un arma

El ojiazul al ver el arma que sacaba Red X también dio un salto hacía atrás y así poder sacar su barra metálica (1).

-Supuse que traerías eso… ¿Crees poder esquivar mis disparos? –

-Te sorprendería ver las cosas que puede hacer esto –Dice con burla, enfadando a X

Sin miramientos, sin más jueguitos y palabras estúpidas, ambos chicos comenzaron a confortarse, X disparándole y Grayson esquivándolas como podía. Una inclusive llego a rozarle la cara, dibujando así una línea de sangre en su rostro.

-Ups… creo que arruine tu cara de modelo –Se mofó, sonriendo tan cínicamente

Dick se limito a no decir nada, solo frunciendo el ceño, retirándose la poca sangre que desprendía su herida con el brazo, para luego acercarse rápidamente a X, intentando atacarle con su barra metálica, pero Red fue más rápido, propinándole una patada en el momento en que se le abalanzaba, arrojándole a una distancia considerable.

El oji-azul estaba en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por la patada. Cuando finalmente ya podía levantarse, Red X ya había llegado hasta él, pisándole con su pie y hacerle que su cara besase el suelo una vez más.

-Siempre quise verte así Grayson… bajo mis pies, al grado de casi besarlos –Su tono de voz era tan frío, tan escaso de vida, pero a la vez desprendía una acidez y una repulsión casi insoportable

Grayson alzo la vista para verle la horripilante cara que estaba adornada con una asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad. Dick ya sentía aquel deseo de burlarle su estúpida sonrisa.

-Desearas no haber nacido Grayson –Espeto X, apuntándole ahora a la frente con el arma

-Tú juguetito no me intimida X –Mira fijamente por un momento el arma. No es la primera vez que se enfrenta a esta clase de situaciones de vida o muerte y sabía… que jamás sería la última

-¿Algunas últimas palabras Grayson? –

-Si… vete a la mierda –

En un rápido movimiento Grayson giro su pierna en dirección hacía X, logrando así que este cayese al suelo y disparase a lo tonto, perdiendo el arma. Es en ese preciso momento en que Nightwing se levanta rápidamente para tomar el arma, pero para su desgracia estando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, cayó al suelo poca abajo por cortesía del pelinegro de los Condemn Angel.

-Hay algo que debes saber Grayson… en esta batalla, puedo garantizarte que no saldrás ileso y con suerte sin vida –Sonríe de lado siniestramente, sujetando del tobillo al oji-azul.

Apenas comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento. No estaba muy segura si se había desmayado o simplemente el agotamiento la dejo inconsciente. Se encontraba boca abajo, en una cama que sabía no era la suya y que además al intentar pararse un punzante dolor en su parte posterior le recordó el porque estaba ahí.

-Maldito infeliz –Espeto con coraje, intentando volver a levantarse, sintiendo por suerte menos dolor que la primera vez, aunque sentarse en la orilla de la cama, fue otra mortificación.

Con bastante trabajo se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño de esa habitación. De cierta forma agradecía eso, que siendo ella y su compañero uno de los valiosos de los miembros del Condemn Angel tuviesen privilegios como ese. Al diablo el favoritismo racista o discriminante. En el mundo de los malos, esas palabras no existían.

-_Supervivencia del más fuerte… es así como funciona todo_ –Pensó Rachel, en cuanto se adentro a la regadera y la encendió

Sabía exactamente porque necesitaba bañarse con urgencia, porque sentía esa inmensa e increíble necesidad por retirar cada suciedad de su cuerpo, porque así era como se sentía. Sucia. Virgen no era y estúpidamente sentía que había traicionado a su ex pareja. Cosa que sonaba muy estúpido a su parecer a la pelilavanda.

-Estúpidos sentimientos –Pensó en voz alta, sabiendo que su magia funcionaba con sus emociones, el inmenso coraje que sentía libero un poco de magia, lo que causo un ligero choque eléctrico en la muñeca, menos mal que la pelilavanda mantenía aquel brazo fuera del agua –Morir no suena tan malo ahora –Volvió a pensar en voz alta ¿Por qué continuaba con su vida? A ya recordaba, por su venganza contra Grayson

Manteniendo su muñeca con el brazalete lejos del agua, continuo bañándose normalmente, intento no pensar en lo que paso hace unos momentos con Red X. Aunque era difícil no pensar en donde rayos se había metido ¿Qué hacía? Era la mejor pregunta que se hacía.

-¡Ahh! –Un punzante grito de dolor fue lo que salió de su garganta ante el crujir de su costilla

-¿Te dolió Grayson? –Pregunto X mientras soltaba a Nightwing de sus brazos, tumbándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo

Tenía una o dos costillas rotas, su labio ya estaba partido, el ojo morado, la cara algo llena de sangre por la enorme cortada que tenía en la cien de la cabeza. Ya no podía moverse y no entendía muy bien el pelinegro como era posible que ese bastardo pudiese estarle venciendo en ese momento, si las cosas continuasen así, era muy probable que ya no continuase en el mundo.

-No entiendes que sucede ¿Cierto Grayson? –Pregunto X, sorprendiendo una vez más al oji-azul, aunque su rostro no lo reflejase –Es increíble lo que una ligera sustancia puede hacer, es mejor que los esteroides, mucho mejor –Comenzó a dar pasos lentos, acercándose a Grayson y sujetarle del mentón para mirarle cara a cara –Te vez tan patético… no entiendo como demonios podías ser mejor que yo… es bueno saber que los papeles se cambian –Da unas ligeras palmadas a la mejilla del oji-azul

Grayson mantuvo la boca cerrada, solo hasta que le escupió a la cara X antes de que este se alejase. Cabe mencionar que el miembro de los Condemn Angel no estuvo muy contento con aquello, se retiro la baba del rostro con su manga y luego pateo a Nightwing al suelo, tumbándolo una vez más y pisoteando su pecho.

-Debería matarte por esa insolencia –Menciono con enfado, siendo ahora él quien escupía a Grayson

-En…tonces… hazlo… ¿O… que es… lo que te detiene? –Pregunto entrecortadamente, respirar ya era doloroso y teniendo aquel pie en su pecho, no le ayudaba en nada

-No soy tan estúpido como para decir el porqué de lo que hago Grayson… Pero comienzas a fastidiarme, creo que… -Hace una pausa, sacando otra arma de su gabardina –Será mejor deshacerme de ti… el mundo ya no necesita a más pajarracos…. –Apunta el arma a la frente de Nightwing, retira el seguro del gatillo, preparándose

Finalmente había acabado de ducharse, ya estaba vestida y arreglada y se sentó en la cama, aún sentía la punzada en su parte posterior, pero cada vez se acostumbraba ya más a esa ligera molestia.

Aunque aún se preguntase donde estaría Red X, intentaba distraerse. Pensar en otra cosa, solo que para su desgracia si no pensaba en su odioso compañero, pensaba en el infeliz de Grayson. Por algo los odiaba… eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes…

-Debería matarlos a ambos –Musito entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente el suelo

Aunque mirase el suelo casi con odio, extrañamente un montón de imágenes poco relacionadas juntas aparecieron en su mente, como un flechazo. Solo pudo reconocer muy bien el Parque Central, a Red X apuntando la nueva adquisición que el Líder le dio, pero lo único que no le gusto de todo ese panorama fue que Red X apuntaba con su juguetito a Nightwing.

-¡Ese infeliz! –Espeto todavía más enfadada, pensando rápidamente en utilizar su magia para tele transportarse ahí de inmediato y detenerlos. Pero el brazalete volvió a emitir la descarga eléctrica, más fuerte que la otra vez, por la energía que la tele transportación requiere.

Si Grayson iba a morir, no iba a ser a manos de Red X. No lo permitiría. ELLA debía matarlo, ella debía ser la que tuviese toda su sangre embarrada en su traje blanco, la que le haría sufrir hasta el último de su aliento. Nadie más. Solo ella tenía ese derecho.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

**(1) Barra metálica: **Recuerdan el palo ese de color gris que siempre utiliza Robin en la serie? Bueno es esa cosa XD!

**S**i bueno que puedo decir de este capi, esta medio raro, fumado y siento que le falto algo, o quizá exagere con que Nightwing se haya dejado atrapar tan fácil y peor aún tan patéticamente se esta dejand vencer ToT… oh ya se.. vere como remedio esto en el siguiente cap en donde prometo (sobre todo a Roly XD!) que matare a alguien, para reponer la falta de matanzas que ha estado haciendo en estos ultimos caps, bn eso es todo espero dejen su humilde comentaro para que pueda continuar con esta historia (que igual pensaba seguir continuando, xk tengo que XD) pero igual jeje un comentario no me hace daño XD)

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentario, sigan así nOn, les prmeto intentar ya no atrasarme tanto con esta historia **

**atte: Ed =3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:**

Am… solo diré lo siento por la demora oUu Gracias quienes siguen leyendo esto, gracias quienes comentan… y am… lean xDuu…

Ya! Hasta! Hasta! espero ya seas feliz con un demonio Coock xD como molestas, eres peor que Roly XD al cual x cierto no he visto o.o... en fin xD

**Capitulo 7: This is really happen? (¿_Esto realmente paso_?)**

Ya no podía levantarse. Estaba seguro que sin duda alguna ya estaba teniendo una hemorragia interna y si no moría por el balazo que ya estaba Red X preparado para darle, seguro moría por la hemorragia. Ni se preocupaba por ello. Iba a morir lo sabía y sin embargo ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

-Es tu fin Grayson –Escucho que le dijera Red X.

El por su parte, simplemente cerró los ojos, dando lo que creía su último respiro, esperando el balazo. Volviéndose todo silencio y oscuridad.

**x X x**

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, pero en tan solo un par de segundos todo se termino. Una fuerte corriente de aire apareció de repente y algo velozmente le arrebato el arma. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar o de saber a ciencia cierta que ocurrió. Lo único de lo cual pudo percatarse fue que al ver hacía la dirección en la que se encontraba Grayson, solo podía ver una esfera negra rodeada por rayos eléctricos que le envolvía y al igual que todo lo demás en un santiamén desapareció. Solo tomo que parpadeara, para que dicha esfera desapareciese.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó furioso. Sabía claramente de quien se trataba y lo que más le encabronaba era el hecho de que aún con todo y ese pequeño artefacto que le colocó pudo utilizar su magia. –Esta me la pagaras Rachel –Espetó aún enfadado.

Camino hacía el arma que le fue arrebatada, la cogió y sin más comenzó a marcharse de ahí. Ya se vengaría con la pelilavanda en la guarida.

**x X x**

_Dick…_

Esa voz…

_Dick…_

No podía ser cierto ¿Era ella? ¿Qué hacía ahí, junto con él? ¿Acaso no había muerto ya?

_-Oye ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? –_

De repente todo a su alrededor dejo de ser oscuridad y ante sus ojos se podía ver un atardecer y la ciudad entera de Jump City. Recordaba bastante bien aquello. Fue el día en que empezaba a plantearse a la idea de tener que dejar a su chica para protegerla, fue cuando toda esa pesadilla comenzó.

_-No es nada Rachel –Se acerca a la chica para abrazarla de la cintura_

_-Mm… No te creo, tienes esa mirada de que algo tramas. Te conozco Dick –_

_-No te preocupes –Le dedica una ligera sonrisa –De verdad no es nada –Y sin retirar aquella sonrisa, se acerca a los labios de la peli-lavanda y le da un tierno beso en los labios._

_-No insistiré por ahora Grayson –Decía seria, pero con un tono divertido. Extraño en ella para los demás, pero no para Nightwing._

Aquel día todo había pasado de manera norma. Los Hive Fives causando problemas como siempre, a pesar de haberlos encerrado en prisión más de una vez y por años. Miraron una película que había elegido esta vez Cyborg y una pizza vegetariana, venganza de Chico Bestia contra Cyborg al haber elegido la película. Había sido un día normal. Hasta que cayó la noche.

_-¿Por qué lo haces? –_

Esa pregunta le había perseguido por años, desde que ella se lo dijo aquella noche lluviosa. Jamás pudo olvidarla. Tampoco la manera tan desgarradora que había llorado por su culpa. El sonido de la lluvia caer junto con sus lagrimas. Y aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y se la decía una y otra vez, no se convencía. No la creía suficiente y aún así, lo había hecho, justificándose que era por su seguridad.

Había sido un idiota en ese entonces y aún lo era. Ahora estaba muerto y recordando todas esas cosas dolorosas. Ese era su castigo. Sería la carga con la que tendría que llevar incluso después de muerto. Por toda la eternidad.

**x X x**

-Maldita sea… -Espeto con coraje -¡Despierta de una buena vez Grayson! –Gritó sin más. Sabía que si el pelinegro se dormía lo más probable es que si falleciese. Tenía que mantenerlo consiente.

Grayson no podía morir, no ahora.

-No te atrevas a morirte Grayson –Volvía a espetar, pero esta vez con un tono de voz un poco más bajo.

Estaba molesta, sin duda alguna, pero no solo estaba molesta con Red X, sino consigo misma, con ella y con su estúpido corazón. De no ser por culpa de esos odiosos sentimientos ya se habría encargado de Grayson hace mucho. Pero no, aún estúpidamente le amaba. Por eso no quería que se muriese. Por ello aún quería que se mantuviera con vida. Porque si Grayson ya no esta, ya no tendría otro objetivo más en la vida, aunque sea la excusa de matarlo.

No podía dejar de observar el cuerpo inmóvil del pelinegro. Y como cada vez parecía estar carente de vida, de no ser por aquellas pequeñas pulsaciones que podía sentir y que le reafirmaban que aún continuaba en este mundo.

-Eres un idiota Dick –Pronunció apenas, comenzando a sentir algo húmedo en sus ojos.

Sabía de qué se trataba. Pero no quería reconocerlo. No deseaba admitirse a sí misma que estaba llorando una vez más por su culpa. Teniendo el temor de que realmente esta vez podría perderlo.

**x X x**

Extrañamente escuchaba algo que iba fuera de sus recuerdos. Eran maldiciones acompañado con reproches y entonces lo entendió. No estaba muerto, al menos no del todo. Entonces eso quería decir que debía despertar, pero ¿Cómo? Estaba tan débil y talvez no tenía la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo.

-_No te atrevas a morirte Grayson_ – Alcanzó a escuchar

¿Rachel?

-_Eres un idiota Dick_ –Volvió a escuchar su voz, seguida de ella sintió algo húmedo en el rostro.

¿Acaso eso eran lágrimas? Eso solo significaba que Rachel estaba llorando por él. Por él. Después de todo este tiempo la chica gótica aún almacenaba sentimientos positivos hacía él, sintió cierta alegría de solo pensar en dicha posibilidad. Más calló en cuenta de algo ¿De que le servía saber aquello si en ese preciso momento su cuerpo poco a poco de lo débil que estaba, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, llegando talvez ahora si a su fin?

Tenía que despertar, definitivamente tenía qué. Ni siquiera era porque debía, tenía qué. Tenía, quería y deseaba hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no sentía sus brazos o las piernas. Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en más que una tortura, un suplicio infernal. Sus labios tampoco podían moverse y es que hablar sería inútil, solo podría jadear algo de aire, pero si hacía aquello, solo lograría que talvez sus costillas rotas se incrustaran más en sus pulmones o al menos eso era lo que sentía por dentro. Entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo despertaba? ¿Cómo le demostraba a la mujer que más ama que aún seguía con vida y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar, para poderla ver, al menos solo por un último momento, si es que realmente era su fin?

**_Continuara..._**

**Notas finales: **

Si ya se, como me tardo xD sin mencionar que creo que este cap, no fue lo suficientemente sangriento, sádico, largo o bonito como debía ser o mínimo como eran los otros, pero ps fue para todo lo que me dio la imaginación. Acepto pedradas o insultos por esto xD en fin u.ù espero la conti de esto no tarde tanto XDuu pero conociéndome .Uu….

**Atte: Ed x3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Notas:**

Chan chan chan!!!! Aqui mi esperado capitulo xD se que no he continuado en meses, talvez años o y lamento eso u.u... pero la inspiracion es mala y bueno, espero les guste el cap, una disculpa si no es muy largo, yo lo sentí así, pero a veces eso engaña oxo en fin, disfruten la lectura nOn

O casi lo olvido xD Gracias a todos los que me mandan sus reviews x3!!! en serio, gracias x3!!

**Capitulo 8: Still Alive? (¿**_**Aun Vivo?**_**)**

La angustia no le dejaba pensar con claridad, tenía que tele transportar a Grayson algún sitio, si seguía ahí en el frío pavimento, desangrándose probablemente moriría. Pero no podía llevarle a un hospital, ellos harían muchas preguntas, sin mencionar que ahora ella era una criminal. Solo había una persona a la cual podía recurrir, pero… ¿Después de todos estos año y más ahora con lo que ella hace, le acogería en su hogar?

**x X x**

Era un bello día en aquella ciudad. El clima estaba excelente, tanto así que a cualquiera le daban ganas de salir a correr, haciendo el ejercicio matutino. Eso era lo que se encontraba haciendo Víctor Stone, su recorrido de todas las mañanas para mantener su buena forma. Era la misma rutina, corría, compraba el diario con el viejo señor Javier y saludaba a su esposa Miriam, sin mencionar de comprar su bebida energética en la tienda cerca de su casa, todo iba como siempre. Solo que no imaginaba que al llegar a su casa, al abrir la puerta se encontraría con dicha escena tan impactante, arruinando la rutina de todos los días.

-Hola... Cyborg….-

**x X x**

-¡Demonios! –Pateaba una silla, luego de haber gritado con suma frustración

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca? Tan cerca de ponerle fin a la asquerosa escoria de Grayson. Estaba solo así, así de cerca para deshacerse de él, para que Rachel se olvidara de él, para que pudiera ser suya, para que dejara de una buena vez por todas de estorbar. No solo estaba así de cerca de lograr todo eso, sino que igual la eliminación de Grayson significaba una buena relación con el Líder y tener una buena relación con él, era a estar a un paso de obtener muchos beneficios, talvez la mitad de todo lo que este conquistaría. Ya una vez más calmado, se tira a su cama, de nada le servía hacer coraje, eso no iba hacer que las cosas cambiaran.

_Toc toc_

Escucha que tocan su puerta. No tiene ganas de recibir a nadie y pensaba ignorar a quien tocaba la puerta, pero reflexiono, talvez era el Líder quien le llamaba. Y a él, nadie, puede atreverse a ignorarlo.

Se levanto de la cama con muy pocos ánimos y con la mejor de su actitud, abrió la puerta

-¿Qué pasa? –

-El Líder desea verle –Era una joven, que estaba cubierta por una capucha morada, y aunque el color era muy distinto al de la capucha actual de Rachel, le recordó a ella, haciendo que su enfado volviera un poco.

-Voy –Empuja con el hombro a la muchacha, importándole muy poco si le hizo daño.

No debía desquitarse con esa joven, ella no tenía ninguna culpa de todas las cosas malas que le sucedieron ese día. Ninguna culpa, pero aún así, debía desquitarse con alguien, para poder estar más calmado con el Líder. No debía darse cuenta de su descontrol o podría no creerlo apto para cualquier misión a la cual el podría ser útil para cumplirla.

Daba pasos firmes, al inicio se oían muy claramente, como si pisara lo bastante fuerte apropósito para que se oyeran, pero con forme más caminaba y estaba más cerca del Líder sus pasos se aligeraron, abriendo unas enormes puerta, mirando una habitación casi en penumbras, solo había una luz, que estaba delante de una enorme y alta silla. Red X se paro bajo esa luz.

-¿Me llamo Líder? –

-Hola Red X –El tono del Líder era calmado, talvez demasiado y de alguna manera, el día de hoy, eso exasperaba a X. – ¿Y Rachel? –

El pelinegro torció la boca, volteando a ver a otro lado ¿Sabría el Líder cuando le mentiría? De no ser así, por las muecas que hizo, ya se había delatado y cualquier intento de mentira podría ser muy notorio. Debía ser listo. Debía evitar hacer más gestos y movimientos estúpidos.

-Lo ignoro –Cierra los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando actuar lo más normal posible.

Red X tenía a su favor el hecho de que Rachel siempre estaba desaparecida. Amaba ser una loba solitaria, y a pesar de haberse unido a los Condemne Angels, eso no iba a cambiar. Ya no creía en los equipos. Los Condemne Angels, solo eran una herramienta, solo eso.

-Supongo que ya aparecerá –Al parecer se había creído la mentira. Eso era bueno. Talvez demasiado. –Como sea. Aquí les traigo su siguiente misión –X puso total atención. Esperaba fuera algo fácil, esta vez Roth no iba a poder ayudarle. –Necesito que tu y Rachel, logren que Blake Hunter, gane en las próximas elecciones –

-Pero Líder, somos asesinos, no políticos –

-Exacto –El Líder entrelaza sus dedos, sonriendo a pesar de que X no podía notarlo. Nadie había podido ver al Líder. Nadie. Ni siquiera el y Rachel que eran los favoritos.

-No entiendo Líder –

-Ustedes se encargaran de que la competencia quede fuera, no me importa si los matan, persuaden, pierden, amenazan, hagan lo que quieran, pero todos deben retirarse, sea vivos o muertos –

X asintió. No estaba muy seguro porque ahora el Líder estaba tan interesado en las elecciones. Sabía que pronto sería época de elecciones. Las calles estarían completamente pavimentadas de esa basura a la cual los políticos llaman anuncios. Esperando que los americanos tontos voten por el que mejor creen que manejara al país. Tonterías.

-¿Es todo, Líder? –

-Es todo X, puedes retirarte –

El pelinegro hizo una ligera reverencia y se dirigió a las puertas. Ahora debía de investigar sobre quienes serían los próximos candidatos a querer ser presidente. Genial. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Que le tocara una misión completamente aburrida. Los políticos solo podían ser interesantes de una manera. Saliendo en las noticias de la noche al ser sorprendidos ya siendo corruptos, engañando a sus esposas o en el peor de los casos y su favorito, hayan cometido un crimen tan terrible como el asesinato.

**x X x**

Los minutos se sentían como horas y las horas como días. No podía evitar estar tensa y talvez aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, preocupada también. Y es que era imposible no estarlo. En ese momento estaba sola en una habitación esperando a su amigo (si aún podía llamarle así) salga para informarle como estaba el bastardo de Grayson. No sabía que esperarse. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en un segundo. Es entonces que ve a su fornido y alto amigo pasar por la puerta, con una cara muy seria, demasiada en el, al ser una persona bastante alegre.

-¿Cómo esta? –Alcanzo a decir Rachel

Hubo un largo silencio. Lo que hizo que los nervios talvez invadieran más a la pelilavanda, aunque su rostro se notaba igual de inexpresivo.

-Tiene múltiples fracturas, moretones, hematomas, incluso una hemorragia interna. Cualquier persona normal habría muerto hace horas Rachel –

-Ambos sabemos, que Grayson no es ninguna persona _normal _–Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico fornido

-Tienes razón, Robin no es nadie normal –

Después de eso, hubo otro silencio, este fue incluso de aquellos silencios incómodos en los que ni siquiera sabes que decir para romperlo.

-Logre curar la hemorragia interna de Robin, que era lo primordial, los moretones y hematomas obviamente con el tiempo, las fracturas también, le tomara mucho tiempo para que sus huesos vuelvan a la normalidad, pero todo eso depende de él ahora –

-Ya veo… -Su voz sonó inexpresiva, lo cual no le gustaba al moreno ¿Por qué todos tuvieron que cambiar tanto al crecer? En especial ella

De nuevo ese terrible silencio. ¿Por qué parecía querer siempre apoderarse de la habitación, apenas una persona se calla?

-Rachel… Talvez no debería preguntar, no es mi asunto, pero… –Por unos minutos se callo Stone, temiendo continuar con lo que iba a decir, pero después prosiguió – ¿Qué paso? –

La pelilavanda giro a un lado su rostro, apretando la mandíbula. Víctor estaba ya tan desinformado, que por eso talvez es que aún podía confiar en el, aún el le apreciaba, que aún eran amigos. No creía conveniente el decirle la verdad, pero sabia que aún con todo ese nuevo disfraz de seriedad e inexpresividad, el se daría cuenta de su mentira. A veces odiaba que la conociera tan bien. La pelilavanda suspiro, era tiempo de contarle.

**x X x**

Saltaba de azotea en azotea. En tiempo record logro averiguar ciertas cosas de uno de los políticos al cual debía asesinar/intimidar/sacar del juego para ser el nuevo presidente de los estados unidos. Quien diría que los políticos eran tan, pero tan estúpidos, que ni son capaces de cubrir sus huellas, sobre todas las que te conducen a cosas ilegales.

Michael Williams, ese era el nombre de su primera victima. Padre de familia, con 3 hijos, había logrado ser gobernador varias veces, pero lo que muy pocas personas sabían es que estaba unido al mundo del narcotráfico. Como todo político, buscaba un beneficio de su poder y el de el, iba a ser el sacar ganancias de los jefes supremos del narcotráfico. Sus términos entre ambos eran simples, Williams fingiría combatir contra ellos, cuando el en realidad les permitiría libre acceso, claro, siempre y cuando los narcos le pagaran. Pero si lo hacían cuando era gobernador, no había de que preocuparse para cuando fuera presidente, pues a los narcos aquello les beneficiaba y bastante.

-Políticos bastardos –Murmuro para si X, mientras se detenía en uno de los techos finalmente.

Ahí estaba. La mansión Williams, no era demasiado lujosa como lo podrían a llegar hacer algunas casas, de hecho se veía bastante humilde, claro si a eso se le podía decir a su falta de tantos lujos. Salto hacía al suelo, desapareciendo en el acto y apareciendo rápidamente frente a una de las ventanas de la mansión. Nada ocurrió al hacer eso, entonces volvió a repetir su acción y apareció dentro de la casa. De manera sigilosa y silenciosa, tal si fuera un ladrón (como en los viejos tiempos) se movía por la casa. Estaba bastante tentado a matar a todos los de la familia Williams, pero se inclino más, por un plan más simple y rápido.

-Ni se le ocurra gritar –Le menciono en voz baja para no despertar a la esposa del ex gobernador, mientras le cubría con una de sus manos la boca.

El político al inicio se mostró asustado, pero luego se tranquilizo, mirando a X de una manera que el entendió. _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

-Quiero que se levante, salga silenciosamente de su habitación y vaya a su despacho –Volvía a mencionar en voz baja.

Soltó la boca del político, y cuando creía que talvez al estúpido de Williams se le ocurrió la brillante idea de gritar, le apunto con un arma en la frente, la misma que momentos antes había intentado usar contra Grayson. Talvez no había sido buena idea haber traído esa arma, le daba el instinto de querer dispararle a cualquiera para compensar el no haber podido asesinar a Grayson con ella.

-Intenta gritar y no podrás ni lograr articular palabra alguna –Dijo con voz firme

Es entonces cuando el político se da cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba. Sin decir nada, hizo caso a las órdenes dadas por el pelinegro y apenas al cerrar la puerta, Michael se dio la vuelta y ahí entonces, lo vio, al sujeto que momentos antes le había apuntado con un arma en la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Pregunto Michael -¿Dinero? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Si es eso, te daré todo el que quieras, pero déjame en paz –

-Oh no, no, no Michael, yo no quiero tu sucio dinero, si es que sabe a lo que me refiero –Menciona divertido X. Michael se tensa un poco, pero aún así se hizo al desentendido.

-No se a que se refiere –

-Oh vamos Michael ¿Acaso quieres que me crea el hecho de que todo el dinero que tienes es porque lo ganas de manera honrada? –Los ojos de Williams se abrieron un poco, pero recupero la calma. X sonrío –Así es Michael, se tu pequeño sucio secreto y pienso divulgarlo a menos que… -

-¡¿A menos que?! –No pudo evitar gritar Williams, se sintió preocupado, por el y todos sus millones, sin mencionar que un escándalo de ese tipo podría arruinar su imagen para las próximas elecciones.

-A menos que te suicides –

-¿Qué? –Williams estaba confundido ¿Suicidarse?

-Yep –Se levanta X del escritorio de Williams, que era donde se encontraba desde que Williams entro a la habitación –Quiero que te suicides, de lo contrario divulgare tu pequeño secretito, eso o… –

-¡¿O que?! –

-O tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio por ti –Vuelve apuntarle con el arma

**x X x**

De nuevo había silencio en la habitación. Ambos adultos se sentaban enfrente de uno, pero no intercambiaban miradas, de hecho, volvía hacer de esos silencios incómodos, en los que decir algo para romperlo era muy difícil, pues uno no sabría que tema elegir. Es entonces que Rachel se levanta de su lugar.

-Entenderé si quieres echarme de tu casa, Víctor –

El moreno se levanto también. Pocas veces era en las que su amiga pelilavanda le llamaba por su nombre real, y eso solo significaba una cosa, que ella lo decía en serio. Muy en serio.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Rachel –

-¿Piensas llamar a la policía? –

-Nada de policías –Camina hacía la pelilavanda, apoyando su mano en su hombro –Mira, si, has hecho cosas de las cuales no puedo estar orgulloso de ti, pero eres mi amiga, y los amigos están para apoyarse –Le sonríe. Rachel no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, por más diminuta que esta fuera.

Repentinamente el teléfono en la casa del moreno sonó y este lo cogió para contestar, la llamaba había sido rápida, del mismo modo en que lo fue su salida. Le hablaban del hospital, al parecer había sucedido un terrible accidente de transporte y debía ir de inmediato. Pero Víctor no se iría no sin antes decirle a Rachel que estaba en su casa y que evitaría tardarse tanto, pero al ser el moreno un doctor, tardar podría no significar "_tardar_".

Sin la presencia de Cyborg en la casa, todo estaba de nuevo muy silencioso e incluso se sentía extraña estando en una casa que no era suya, claro que, no es muy diferente aquella sensación. Igual con los Condemne Angels era la misma sensación. Camino por un rato por todo el lugar, viendo las cosas que tenía como decoración. Muchos cuadros, ya sean de arte o diplomas. También había fotos, pero para ellas, había mesitas. Veía fotos del moreno más joven, antes de que tuviera el accidente y sea un Cyborg, de antes cuando era un titán, incluso le sorprendió estar en una de las fotos. Al parecer el moreno extrañaba esos días de héroes. Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron, recordando un poco de aquellos días. Suspiro. Aquellos años volaron tan rápido…

Siguió con su recorrido por la casa hasta que paso por la puerta en la que del otro lado se encontraba Grayson. Una extraña sensación apareció en su estomago, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado. No sabía a que se debía. Podrían ser nervios, el estúpido amor que le tenía, la sensación de que podría estar algo mal, no lo sabía.

Miraba la puerta, como si esta de ese modo se abriera mágicamente y de hecho podría hacerlo, pero ¿Para qué? Ella no quería ver a Grayson, no quería verlo ahí recostado, con todas las marcas y heridas que X le dejo. Heridas que debieron haber sido provocadas por ella, no por X. Frunció el ceño, apoyo sus manos en la puerta y después su frente. Debía calmarse, sino sus poderes podrían causar destrozos.

Se aparto solo un poco de la puerta y miro su muñeca. Era un alivio que Víctor fuera bueno en la mecánica y lograse quitarle ese horrible artefacto.

**x X x**

De nuevo todo estaba oscuro, pero demasiado silencioso ¿Dónde se encontraría? Lo último que recordaba era la batalla con X, y la voz, la voz de Rachel ¿Por qué habría de haberla escuchado? ¿De verdad ella lo habría rescatado? Pero entonces… Aquello solo significaba una cosa y una muy buena para el. Sonrío, aunque al hacer eso, sintió algo de dolor, lo que le hizo saber que aún estaba con vida. Se sorprendió ante ese hecho ¿Vivo? ¿Cómo habría de haberlo logrado? Era inevitable su muerte.

Abrió los ojos después de un rato y de nueva cuenta se sorprendió al ver una habitación que de alguna manera se le hacía familiar y al mismo tiempo tan… desconocida. Intento incorporarse, pero…

-No deberías hacerlo, te vas a lastimar más –

Esa voz….

-Rachel –Giro su cabeza para verla

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales**

Como soy de mala xD siempre les dejo en suspenso, en fin, aquí esta este capi, espero lo disfruten y de verdad intentare no tardarme tanto, pero ciertamente no prometo nada, pues ya andare en la escuela y esta es nueva para mi y ps bla bla bla asi que estare ocupada, en fin espero le shaya gustado, suerte a todos y no olviden sus hermoso review x3

**Atte: Ed**


End file.
